


Wide Awake

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Phil Coulson, Captain America: The First Avenger, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Friendship, Inspired by a Movie, Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Pre-Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Protective Darcy Lewis, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "Please sit down, Miss Lewis." Coulson said, as he closed the door.  "Everything will be explained."





	Wide Awake

Darcy wasn't sure what made her feel more uncomfortable. Was it the fact that she was in an elevator with Agent Coulson, heading into the inner bowels of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in New York City. Maybe it was the silence in the elevator, or something about her in the tablet he was guarding.

She and Jane were hired two months ago, after New Mexico. The pay was decent, and Jane had shiny new toys to play with. However, they didn't trust anyone they worked with that easily. Darcy hadn't cause any problems that she was aware of. She had no idea what this was about, and tried not to show how worried she was.

“So, are you going to tell me about this job that required the 1940's dress code?" Darcy demanded, the first of many questions on her mind.

She was wearing a dress, that her Grandmother had worn almost seventy years ago. It was red, short sleeved, a little below knee length, clung to her curves and showed a little cleavage. The heels she was wearing matched perfectly. Darcy left her shoulder length dark brown hair down, her natural curls bouncing a little as she walked. 

Something she would never wear again. The result was some very unwanted attention, and the urge to pull out her taser gun. She decided that her uneasiness was from all of the above.

"You're lucky my family has a mandatory Sunday dinner." She continued. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to sneak this dress out of my Grandmother's attic."

"If anything happens to this dress, I'm blaming you." She finished, annoyed by his silence. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games, especially without coffee on a Monday morning."

Coulson remained silent until the elevator stopped and opened. He led her down what seemed like an endless labyrinth of grey hallways, that looked as cold as they felt. They passed through several double doors that required key cards, until finally stopping in front of what she assumed was an office door. Darcy watched as he unlocked it, and turned on the light. It reminded her of an interrogation room, with only a desk and two chairs.

"Please sit down, Miss Lewis." Coulson closed the door, speaking for the first time since they entered the elevator. He moved to the chair behind the desk, his usual calm, cool and collected expression on his face. "Everything will be explained."

About damn time." Darcy replied, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "You were starting to creep me out. And, stop with the 'Miss Lewis' thing, call me Darcy."

“Darcy," as he turned on the tablet and taped the gallery icon. "What do you know about the relationship between Captain America and Maxine Black?"

“Please don't tell me you're a Maxine Black fanboy, too." Darcy replied, as she looked at the pictures of her Grandmother with Steve, Bucky and Peggy. Most of these pictures she had already seen, but there were some that her Grandmother didn’t have. “Yeah, this isn't creepy at all. Why do you have all these pictures?”

“Darcy relax." Coulson started to explain, but she interrupted him."

“I'm not going to fulfill some 1940's fantasy of yours." She stood up handed him the tablet and walked to the door.

“You're not my type." He continued, causing her to let go of the doorknob and turn around. "Even if you were, I'm already taken."

“Glad you found that amusing." Darcy said, sitting back in the chair impressed and relieved. "Don't think I didn't notice that smirk on your face."

“So, who is your mystery lady or man? How'd you meet? I need details, Son of Coul." Darcy knew that only her and Thor were allowed to call him that.

Coulson just shook his head, then slipped back into Agent mode. "Now, please answer my question."

“First, it's Steve Rogers." Darcy began. "My Grams has a habit of hitting people in the back of the head for calling him Captain America or Cap, especially after he died."

“Introduce her to Tony Stark." Saying what he was thinking before he could stop himself, then cleared his throat. "Please continue."

"So, you can crack a joke every once and awhile." Darcy gave him two thumbs up. "I thought you were just a no nonsense agent, who obeys every order he's given."

“Anyway, there wasn't any romance between Grams and Steve. Peggy will always be his best girl."

“Apparently even back then, Men and Women couldn't be 'just friends'." She continued. "Grams describes her friendship with Steve as 'Just two kids from Brooklyn'.”

“She corrects anyone who insinuates, that there was a Peggy/Steve/Maxine love triangle. It's one of those rumors that never seemed to died, and annoys her."

“You should definitely talk to Grams, instead of me. She has a way of making you feel like you were actually there. Almost as if her memories are yours."

"I think I'm the only family member, who loves hearing about everything she experienced. She actually lied about her age to become a USO Girl. She was only sixteen at the time, and still has her uniform in mint condition."

“I'm a little disappointed that she won't let me try it on." She finished. "The dress I'm wearing now is almost seventy years old. I'm dead, if anything happens to it."

“I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens next." Coulson reassured her. "Trust me, it's all for a good cause."

“Okay, we have a deal." Darcy said. "Grams may even trade some of her vintage mint condition Captain America trading cards, for these pictures."

“So, what exactly is this good cause?" Watching Coulson swipe his finger on the tablet, until he found what he was looking for.

“Look at the next four pictures." Handing her the tablet.

The first picture was what she assumed a plane stuck in a glacier. Next was a picture of a frozen Captain America shield, apparently found inside the plane. Third, was a picture of people 'thawing out' someone dressed in a Captain America uniform. The last was the 'wannabe Steve Rogers' sleeping on a bed in a hospital room.

“Seriously Coulson?" Obviously not believing what she was seeing.

"Phil." He corrected her.

"Alright Phil," She continued. "You're a Bad Ass Agent. How can you not notice that these pictures are Photoshop. Probably done by that agent who plays Galaga all day, instead of working."

“I would believe that," He replied, taking the tablet back from her and typing something. "If I wasn't there when Captain Rogers...Steve was being thawed out." Darcy knew he was telling the truth, just by the look in his eyes.

"This is a live video feed from the cameras in the next room." Darcy was speechless, as she looked at the screen.

Four cameras recording different parts of the room. People wearing white lab coats, probably doctors or scientists looking at computer screens. A makeshift room in the center of the next room, a fake wall with the New York skyline around it. Speakers blaring out sounds of the busy city. The makeshift room giving the appearance of a hospital room. And, on the bed a sleeping Steve Rogers.

“What the Hell is going on in there?!" Darcy demanded, more pissed off than angry. "It's not The Truman Show. This isn't a movie with a fictional character. You're playing with a real person's life. How can you of all people agree to this, Phil?"

"I don't." He replied, turning the tablet off. "Steve was found two weeks ago, stuck in the ice for almost seventy years. This is Director Fury's idea of breaking the news slowly."

"You have a different plan." Darcy stated the obvious.

“You." He replied, as if it was the easiest solution.

"No!" As the realization of what he wanted hit her. "I refuse to pretend that I'm my Grandmother to fix your boss's mistakes." She finished. "Steve's been through enough, and this is only the beginning."

“That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Phil replied, actually smiling. "Many agents, myself and Fury included have been guilty of only seeing the mission."

"We tend to dehumanize people. If Fury's plan is followed, we both know Steve will see right through this charade." He explained. "Steve is going to be confuse, maybe a little scared. He will fight his way out of this building, and into a devastating reality check."

"We don't know what his reaction will be to the truth." He finished. "Having a friendly familiar face tell him, might help him stay calm enough to listen.

“But, I'm just a friendly face." Sounding a little unsure of herself. "All I know about him are from my Grandmother's memories. What if I screw this up?"

"Darcy," Phil decided to tell her the cold hard truth. "Steve lost almost everything he loved and knew."

"Howard Stark and the Howling Commandos are dead. Peggy Carter is in the early stages of Alzheimer's disease. Even the city has changed. At the moment, you're the only link to his past and present."

"You won't screw this up. I have faith in you. You're my only hope."

"Princess Leia stop asking Obi-Wan Kenobi to help you." Darcy replied, and Phil was glad his pep talk worked. "I'm doing this for Steve and even for you. Besides, Grams would kick my ass if I didn't help."

"How do I get past all the mad scientists, wannabe movie stars and the Men in Black?"

“Director Fury sent a memo about bringing in some extra help." He replied, as it was no big deal. "Just concentrate on Steve, and let me handle the consequences."

You're just full of surprises." Darcy smiled, impressed by his actions. "Forging your boss's signature on an official document. I like that."

"I prefer bending the rules."

“More like breaking them." Darcy corrected him, standing up and walking to the door. "We're partners-in-crime now. So, let's get this show on the road."

Darcy watched as Phil opened the double doors. Trying to steel her nerves, and silently telling herself she could do this. Easier said than done. She felt like this was the most important job interview of her lifetime. She tried to look straight ahead, as he led her to the makeshift hospital room. Darcy noticed a few people looking at her and whispering, but no one questioned why she was there. She wondered what was exactly written in that memo.

"I hope he gives me a day or two," Darcy said her hand on the doorknob, but not opening the door. "To figure out how to tell him the truth."

“Just be yourself. You'll know what to say when the time comes."

“I was wrong about you, Phil." She admitted smiling at him. "You're not a Captain America fanboy. You actually care about Steve Rogers." He just nodded and walked away.  
Darcy took a deep breath before opening the door, and walking into the room. She slowly walked over to the bed, and stared at the super soldier.

"I've seen pictures of you, before and after the serum." Saying what she was thinking, just being herself. "Grams was right, no pictures compare to reality. You're very handsome."

“And, I shouldn't be staring at you like a borderline stalker. You're already going to be freaked out when you wake up." She continued, moving a few steps away from the bed. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm a friend. You won't be alone."

"So, do your new friend a favor." She finished. "Give me one day to figure out how to soften the blow, that reality is going to hit you with." Darcy should've known the moment she said those words, that she had jinxed herself.

"So much for softening the blow." Darcy muttered, as she watched Steve's eyes flutter open. He sat up looking a little dazed and confused, until his eyes settled on her.

“Max." He sounded relieved as he stood up, and pulled her into a hug. Darcy gently pushed him away. She didn't want to mislead him, and they didn't have time for this. She knew agents would be in the room any minute now.

“Steve," Taking both his hands in hers. A comforting gesture she had seen her Grandmother do, whenever she had bad news to tell. "What if you had to tell someone the most important thing in the world, but you knew they would never believe you." Darcy could see the suspicion and anger in his eyes, before it showed on his face.

"You're not Maxine Black. Who are you?!" He demanded, pulling out of her grip and taking a step towards her. "Where am I?"

“You're in New York City." she replied, stubborn and not backing down. The sound of the door opening interrupted her. A brunette agent dressed in a 1945 woman's army uniform walked into the room.

"I will take it from here, Miss Lewis." She said a little condescendingly, with a fake smile on her face. "You are free to go."

"Steve," Darcy cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Drastic times called for drastic measures. "You've been asleep for almost seventy years." Steve backed up a few steps shaking his head in disbelief, as Darcy removed her hands.

"Where am I really?!" He glared at the agent. She panicked, and pushed the button on the pen she was holding.

What happened next felt surreal to Darcy, almost as if she was in a movie. Two men dressed in black with guns rushed into the room. Steve threw them at the wall breaking it, and ordering Darcy to climb on his back. The piggyback ride felt more like an electric bull ride, as Steve pushed his way through S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. She held onto him as tight as she could, thankful she wearing boy shorts under her dress. They ran down the busy city street, only to be caged in by cars. Darcy slid off Steve's back, and he stood in front of her. Protecting her like a shield.

Only one man walked over to confront them. "That's Nick Fury." Darcy whispered into Steve's ear. "He's the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The whole 1945 charade was his idea. I'm probably going to be fired, so it was nice meeting you."

“Sorry about that little show back there. But, we thought it would be easier to break it to you slowly." Fury looked from Steve to Darcy. "Sometimes plans need to be changed for the greater good. Are you going to be okay?"

“That's a dumb ass question." Darcy moved in front of Steve, protective and angry. Looking Fury straight in the eye. "What you did to him was cruel."

“It's okay, Miss Lewis." Steve said calmly, as Darcy turned around. She could see the sadness that he was trying to hide in his eyes. "I'm going to be okay. It's just...I had a date."

"I know." Darcy replied softly, noticing the sadness turned into curiosity. "We were rudely interrupted, before I could introduce myself. I'm Darcy Lewis, Maxine's granddaughter."

"Steve Rogers." Shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Darcy."

"Nice to finally meet you, Steve."

Fury just watched them, realizing the mistake he made. "Bending the rules, Phil." Fury stated not looking at him.

“It will take some time. This new reality will be hard for Steve to accept, but Darcy is stubborn and will not give up on him." He looked at Darcy with a proud smile on his face. "Sometimes rules need to be broken."


End file.
